Ultimate Ultimate 1996
Birmingham, Alabama |attendance = 6,000 |gate = |buyrate = |purse = |previous_event = UFC 11: The Proving Ground |following_event = UFC 12: Judgement Day |sherdog = 19 }} Ultimate Ultimate 1996, also referred to as The Ultimate Ultimate 2 and UFC 11.5, was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on December 7, 1996. The event took place at the Fair Park Arena in Birmingham, Alabama, and was broadcast live on pay-per-view in the United States, and eventually released on home video. History The card featured an eight man tournament with two alternate bouts, and was the UFC's second "Ultimate Ultimate" tournament, the first being Ultimate Ultimate 1995, held to find the best of the winners and runners up from past UFC events. This event was the first to introduce the "no grabbing of the fence" rule. Ken Shamrock appeared as a guest on Late Night with Conan O'Brien on the mainstream network NBC to promote the event, a groundbreaking moment for the young sport of mixed martial arts. UFC 10 and UFC 11 champion Mark Coleman was originally scheduled to compete in the tournament but was forced to withdraw from the event due to a virus. The Ultimate Ultimate 1996 also marked the final appearance of UFC Hall of Famer Ken Shamrock before leaving the MMA world to go to the World Wrestling Federation. Shamrock would not return to the UFC until 2002 at UFC 40. Results Alternate bouts * Mark Hall vs Felix Lee Mitchell :Hall wins by TKO at 1:45. * Steve Nelmark vs Marcus Bossett :Nelmark wins by submission (choke) at 1:37. Quarterfinals * Ken Shamrock vs Brian Johnston :Shamrock wins by submission (Forearm Choke) at 5:49. Shamrock was unable to continue in the tournament because of a broken hand he suffered after pinning Johnston up against the cage and unleashing a series of punches. * Don Frye vs Gary Goodridge :Frye wins by submission (fatigue) at 11:19. * Tank Abbott vs Cal Worsham :Abbott wins by submission (strikes) at 2:51. * Kimo Leopoldo vs Paul Varelans :Kimo wins by TKO due to strikes at 9:08. Semifinals * Tank Abbott vs Steve Nelmark :Abbott wins by KO at 1:03. Nelmark was an alternate for Ken Shamrock, who could not continue due to a broken hand. * Don Frye vs Mark Hall :Frye wins by submission (Achilles Hold) at 0:20. Hall was an alternate for Kimo Leopoldo. Finals * Don Frye vs Tank Abbott :Frye wins Ultimate Ultimate 96 by submission (Rear Naked Choke) at 1:22. Tournament bracket Ken Shamrock | RD1-team2= Brian Johnston | RD1-score1=W | RD1-score2=L | RD1-team3= Tank Abbott | RD1-team4= Cal Worsham | RD1-score3=W | RD1-score4=L | RD1-team5= Don Frye | RD1-team6= Gary Goodridge | RD1-score5=W | RD1-score6=L | RD1-team7= Kimo Leopoldo | RD1-team8= Paul Varelans | RD1-score7=W | RD1-score8=L | RD2-team1=' Tank Abbott' | RD2-team2= Steve Nelmark Ken Shamrock withdrew due to injury, and was replaced by alternate Steve Nelmark | RD2-score1=W | RD2-score2=L | RD2-team3= Don Frye | RD2-team4= Mark Hall Kimo Leopoldo withdrew due to fatigue, and was replaced by alternate Mark Hall | RD2-score3=W | RD2-score4=L | RD3-team1= Tank Abbott | RD3-team2= Don Frye | RD3-score1=L | RD3-score2=C }} Notes and references External links * * *Ultimate Ultimate 1996 fights reviews Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship events